Emma's Story
by LFMPMD
Summary: A precursor to Twilight that doesn't really follow the story arc. Meet Emma Thornburgh, a Brit in Volterra. She finds that she is being followed. She befriends her stalker and shares a bit of her past. Rated T because I don't know where this is going yet.


Note – Obviously, I don't own anything from the works of Stephenie Meyer. I do own Emma Thornburgh though.

This is a sort from tangent from Twilight. A precursor, if you will. Edward goes to Volterra, Italy for a short time. He goes to see the Volturi and meets an interesting girl. (Oh and I'm sorry if it sucks. )

Emma's Story

The Beginning

I sat at a local restaurant in the middle of Volterra, reading the day's newspaper. I glanced at my cell phone on the table, it almost 9 o'clock. The nightlife would soon be picking up. It was almost mealtime. Tonight was different though.

I could sense someone of nearby, watching me. There were many people in the city, but I could sense that it was someone new, different. I took my cell phone and started walking back to my hotel. I could tell this newcomer was getting closer to me. I was a good ten minute walk away. I decided that if this person wanted to find me, they would. I finally got to my hotel, Villa Porta all'Arco. If I was still being followed, I doubt they would follow me inside, unless…I mean it is _possible_.

I slowly unlocked my door, closing it and resting my head, eyes closed, on the door as I locked it. "How long have you been following me?" I said turning to my now-guest, who was sitting in the arm chair on the other side of the room.

"Long enough." He replied casually. He was American.

"I highly doubt that you don't know where to find them. Why did you even bother with me?" I walked cautiously over to the bed, a few feet away from him and sat.

"You intrigued me."

"How so?" I shifted to a more relaxed position, from his tone; he had no intention of attacking me. He leaned toward me.

"Your thoughts are interesting. You were thinking about the way to them and purposely taking winding detours in your head. Like you knew I was reading your thoughts. Did you?"

"Perhaps." I smiled slyly. "You know, it's rather rude to enter my hotel room and not even introduce yourself." I sat up, and sat my feet flat on the floor.

"Edward Cullen. And what would your name be?"

"Emma Thornburgh."

"You're…British?" He asked picking up on my slight accent. I nodded. "I'm guessing you're similar to me. Can you read people's thoughts too?" I nodded again. "I-I'm curious, how old are you?"

"A lady never tells, Mr. Cullen." He rolled his eyes. Then we both laughed lightly. He looked at me, and tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled an oddly crooked but handsome smile. The wonders of our kind. "Must I?"

"I'd like it very much if you did."

I sighed and began slowly: "I was born in 1534. Henry the VIII was king. My mother and father were servants in the royal household, and once I was old enough to be put to use, I became one as well. Only a year younger than Anne Boelyn and the king's daughter, Elizabeth, I was sometimes instructed to be a playmate when she was at the castle. As I grew older, I was taught to read and write, and because of that I became a servant for whoever was the current queen. Mary became took the throne in 1553. That year I suffered a horrible fall down a steep hill. That was the year an angel of mercy came upon me. He took pity on my dying body and made me what I am before you today; a vampire, like you.

"My angel of mercy refused to tell me his name, but he did give me basic instruction of how to feed and to avoid sunlight. He also gave me a diary comprised of all he knew about our kind. I still have it, somewhere. He left me after a few weeks, and from then I was able to hone the basics of my powers and learn more about what I had become. Bloody Mary's rule made my infancy as a vampire nearly undetectable. Religion really is such a trifle thing to fight about; I still don't understand why those humans fight about it today." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. "Anyway, when Elizabeth became queen, I would often visit her at night. And she would occasionally treat me to performances of Shakespeare's theatre troupe. She asked me several times to transform her, but I always denied her. Shortly before she died, she made one final plea to me. I again told her no and banished myself from her presence and left England.

"I traveled the world for many years, staying in various countries for decades at a time. During that time, I focused on expanding my education, not just of my new self, but of languages, philosophies, sciences, et cetera. I listened to all the myths and legends about the creatures of the night, searching for ones similar to myself. I came across them from time to time; many were too barbaric for my tastes though.

"And I was about to hunt when I noticed you lurking. Do you mind if we go out for a bit?" I stood and motioned to the door.

"My family," He paused for a moment, "we don't hunt humans."

"You hunt animals? Interesting. Well, you look hungry. There's a farm just outside of town… we can go there if you wish."

He rose and we went off and hunted livestock. I have to admit, I hadn't had an animal in a long time, and it was pretty good. No human, of course, but still good. I might consider converting over to this lifestyle.

We came back a few hours later. During that time, he told me more about himself and his family. They all seem like wonderful people. I would greatly like to meet them someday. Maybe I'll travel over to the States in the near future. When we came back to the hotel, we lingered outside. Something was wrong. Edward became rigid. I felt something as well; the light was on in my hotel room. There were two humans inside waiting for me to return. Two men. I knew there were suspicions within the hotel that something wasn't right with me, but the staff and guests had kept their distance over the past month I had been in Volterra.

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment. The sun would be rising soon. We couldn't wait for these men to leave. We could go and kill them, but that would probably only raise more alarm. I grabbed Edward's hand. "Come on. We have to get to the Volturi before the sun comes up."


End file.
